Angelwing
by The Purple Dragon 1012
Summary: A three-way war for kohona has started. Pilots from all sides will wage an epic battle with each other. The only one who can decide the fate of kohona is the pilot of the battlegear called angelwing, Hinata Hyuuga. sasuhina
1. War With Angels

Angelwing

Chapter one

War with Angels

* * *

_See, I am sending an angel before you, to guard you on the way and bring you to the place I have prepared._

_Exodus 23:20_

* * *

2000 Kohona, outer border of the city

"I have to go!" a white haired man threw his things in the cockpit of his battle gear. "He is my best friend and I won't let him do this." He turned to face her. The blonde woman pushed away his hand that reached out to touch her.

"Send someone else after him! Jiraiya, we're getting married tomorrow!" She glared at him, dangerously. Didn't he love her as much as he said he did?

"I can't do that. He won't come back if I send someone else." Jiraiya closed the gap in between them.

"How do you know he will come back if you go?" she yelled in his face, ignoring the fact that he was leaning in to kiss her.

"I don't." He was taken aback by her anger. Orochimaru was once her friend as well. Did loyalty to him mean nothing to her?

"It's him or me, Jiraiya! Your choice!" The woman took the engagement ring off of her finger and held it out to show him. Her lips were turned down in a deep serious frown.

"I love you."

"Then stay…" Her voice shook.

"I have to go." He repeated his words forcefully.

"Fine, then take this with you." She grabbed his right hand and opened it roughly. She slammed the ring into the palm of his hand angrily and turned on her heel. He made his choice, and he would realize it was the wrong one … eventually. Tears rolled down her face as she walked away. She hoped she did what was right.

Jiraiya watched as the only woman he could ever love walked away from him. He opened his hand and looked at the diamond. It shone in the moonlight. He picked it out just for her. Dropping the ring in his pocket, he climbed into the cockpit of his battle gear. He would bring Orochimaru back to Kohona and prove to Tsunade that he did love her, and always will. They will be married one day, no matter what.

* * *

Kohona, Center Leaf High School

"Kohona, a village within the land of fire, has been a desired land for centuries. Since its creation the land has been in constant war with the village of sound. Their new leader, Orochimaru, has doubled and strengthened his forces making it harder for the people of Kohona to maintain a peaceful existence, but the war effort has been manageable. The people in the cities have yet to be effected, but the governmental leaders are still worried for Kohona's survival. They know that Orochimaru must be destroyed now. Going against the government because of general distrust of their actions, a woman named Tsunade called together a group of rebel fighters to beat Orochimaru. She wished to take control of the government in the process," the teacher explained, pointing to some pictures of battle gear that were being projected on the board.

"How do we know this granny Tsunade exists, if she hasn't ever shown herself?" the blonde named Naruto asked. He sat in the middle of the classroom, easier to distract everyone, especially me. Ever since I started attending this school, I have had a soft spot for him. Something about his bright blue eyes and his optimistic personality. Center Leaf High School was a school for rich civilians and the army's elite, but young, pilots. Surprisingly, I was neither.

I glanced at the teacher through my bangs, awaiting her answer. Did she know what to say? Only Tsunade and her rebel fighters would know that she truly existed and why she had not shown her face in all of these years. It was to prove a point, that without direct contact, without entirely proper resources she could over throw the government with ease. Now she was only waiting for the right time.

"Pst," a voice hissed from behind me. I turned slightly cattycorner to face one of the other girls, Ino. Her long blonde hair was pulled up tightly into a ponytail, only letting a patch of blonde cover her left eye. Using her freshly painted nails she flicked a folded piece of paper at my desk. I smiled shyly before opening it discreetly.

'My house after school?' was the message written neatly in her handwriting. I turned again to her and mouthed 'What?'

"Miss Hyuuga is there a problem?" I twitched at the sound of my name. The teacher had seen the apparent soundless discussion between me and Ino.

"N-no," I stuttered out the one syllable word as my face turned bright red because the entire class turned their attention to me. Thankfully the bell rang signaling the end of the day, caused everyone to jump out of their seats; more importantly take their eyes off of me.

"Sorry, hina, but what do you say? I can give you the best makeover ever. Maybe Naruto would become your slave boy," Ino whispered as she walked to my desk. She was the only friend that I have made here. She, like some of the other students in my class, are army pilots. They have their own battle gear and are trained to fight in combat when Jiraiya, the current leader of Kohona, decides it is necessary.

"I-I can't, I'm s-sorry. See y-you t-tomorrow," I apologized, grabbing my things and running out the door. I pushed through the crowd of students in the hallway, not looking back to see if Ino was out of the classroom as well. Part of the school leads to the government offices where Jiraiya usually stayed. I used the passageway as a shortcut to the hover bus. Since the passageway was usually empty, I did not look ahead of me as I walked. I was too focused on straightening the contents of my bags and thinking about what had to be done today. It was not too long before my body slammed against something else, my back was pushed back against the wall that was previously on my right side.

"Sasuke, you almost hurt Hinata-chan," Naruto, my crush, said hitting his best friend's shoulder. Sakura who was standing on the other side of Sasuke, grabbed my arm and asked me if I was okay. I only nodded in response, but actually he did hurt me. there was a sharp pain in my right arm.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were more pilots of the army, but the three of them were a team. Sakura was the smartest girl in our class and apparently she was a good flyer too. Naruto, despite him being the class clown, could also hold his own in a fight. But neither one could compare to Sasuke Uchiha. He was the best that Center Leaf High School could offer: top grades, excellent fighter, handsome, but he had the same amount of personality as a doorknob, besides the fact he was a complete asshole.

"I'm f-fine. I-I have t-to g-go," I said, shaking off Sakura's arm and giving Sasuke a light glare through my bangs, which he either did not see or simply ignored.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled as I ran off. I could not miss my bus….

* * *

"Orochimaru's forces have increased drastically. What should we do, Jiraiya?" a general asked.

"Train more soldiers as fast as possible and prepare them for battle. The soldiers we have might not be enough," Jiraiya giggled as he watched the camera in front of him. He sat at his desk while Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and a silver-haired man stood on the other side of the desk, patiently waiting for his instructions.

"What's the matter, pervy sage? don't believe in us?" the blonde boy whined. He was the most impatient.

"Oh shut up Naruto. The war is about to get bigger." Jiraiya turned off the cameras and got serious. "Someone other than Orochimaru is officially involved in this now."

"Who, Jiraiya-sama? Is it Tsunade?" the girl asked.

"Yes." The white haired man frowned as he pulled a ring from his pocket, fingering it lightly.

"We were discussing her in class today. She cannot be much of a threat if she has not shown herself to the people."

"That is true, Sakura but that doesn't mean her influence has disappeared. She also sent me a message. If we don't listen to her, she is taking control of Kohona by force."

"What force does an old lady have?" Naruto yelled at the older man.

"Obviously a lot more then we can imagine, dobe," the raven-haired boy muttered, running his fingers through the spikes on the back of his head.

"Don't talk down to me, Sasuke-teme. I'm not stupid!" Naruto yelled in his face.

"Could have fooled me." Sasuke glared at Naruto. The two turned to face each other in a passionate glaring match.

"Enough!" The silver-haired man pulled the two teenagers away from each other. "What does she have that frightens you, Jiraiya-sama?"

"She has a pilot for an Angelwing." All the mouths in the room fell open. All of them except Naruto's.

"Angelwing? What the hell is an Angelwing?" Naruto leaned forward and pounded his fists in the desk. His clear blue eyes shot daggers at Jiraiya.

* * *

The bus driver waited for me as I entered and took my usual seat. I sighed and started to pull at my uniform. It was the most uncomfortable thing ever. By the time the driver stopped at my stop, my tie and my button down shirt were safely tucked into my bag, leaving me in my skirt and a sleeveless shirt.

I jumped off the bus and jogged to the four story building that I call my home. At least twenty years ago it was once a firehouse, but now it was the home to Tsunade, and her rebel fighters. Once through the door I threw my things onto the couch in the living room and/or meeting room, before going out to the garage. I skipped down the cement steps, welcoming the scent of oil and electricity. I continued to skip past the only two other people down here, Kiba and Kankuro.

"Hi guys," I yelled over the sound of the blowtorch that Kiba was holding. Both boys were our mechanics, and they were the best. Tsunade actually hand picked every single one of her rebel fighters, which is why we are going to win. We are the best at what we do.

"Hi Hinata!" the two yelled back with a wave as I stopped in front of my battle gear: Angelwing. She stood regally in front of me. Angelwing was my baby, my greatest treasure. She had a strong metallic face, white steel wings that hung gracefully on her back, and strong steel limbs and torso to protect her and me. I felt Angelwing's stare on me. I knew she had just as much faith in me that I had in her.

"I finished her updates this afternoon. Kankuro added a few hundred more missiles, which we both know you will enjoy. Want to try it out?" The noise had stopped and Kiba appeared next to me in his mechanic's jumper, a wrench in his hand.

"Definitely." My stutter was gone and so was part of my shyness when I was here, when I was not just Hinata Hyuuga. I was Hinata: the pilot to Angelwing.

"Tsunade is probably planning to attack soon." A pale-faced man with long, dark hair stood in the shadows of an already dark room.

"Is she really that stupid to battle to the death for Kohona before our troops are destroyed?" another man wearing glasses asked.

"Do not underestimate Lady Tsunade, Kabuto. She has something that can defeat both Kohona and us easily."

"Everyone report to the living room." The sound of Shizune's voice pulled me out of my daze. I glanced around at the levers and buttons inside the cockpit with a smile before jumping out. After getting off the metal platform beside Angelwing I ran back into the living room, seeing I was not the first one there. The main fighter pilots are Temari, Shino, Sai, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Gaara and me. Kiba and Kankuro are the mechanics while our genius, Shikamaru, is the strategist. The couch was filled with people, except for one space. I squeezed in between Shino and Temari.

"Hey, girl," Temari greeted me happily, while Shino only nodded.

"You know what's going on?" I asked, trying to speak over everyone.

"Tsunade just wants to talk to us," Shino answered.

As soon as he did, Tsunade walked into the room with Shizune at her heels. She waited for us to quiet down until she spoke. Shikamaru lazily rose from his seat and stood to her left.

"I sent Jiraiya a message. Force will be the only way for us to succeed. Shikamaru has come up with a brilliant plan. We must take all of the confidence they have in themselves and their abilities and make them nothing. Shikamaru…" she stepped aside letting him have center stage.

"How troublesome… we have to start by taking down their lesser buildings. Tomorrow mid-afternoon, we need a team to dispatch the guards surrounding the secondary and primary judicial building in east Kohona. After waiting some time for evacuation, the buildings themselves must be destroyed as well." Shikamaru explained. "We have to start small and have the people trust us more than their government."

"For Shikamaru's plan to work we need Shino, Sai and Asuma to take the secondary building, while Anko, Temari and Kurenai take the primary." Tsunade took a seat in one of the free armchairs and watched our faces.

"But…" I muttered too loudly.

"Yes, Hinata?" she asked.

"What about me and Gaara?" I questioned, glancing at Gaara's blank face. Neither of us were included in this plan.

"Gaara will remain here, we don't want to kill anyone and you must remain at school. You are the glue that holds everything together, dear. We need you on the inside still." I did not consider myself on the inside. The only thing I did was go to school with a bunch of pilots and do some mediocre spying on them. "Jiraiya has become confident in training his students, three especially. I need you to get closer to them."

"Who are they?" I leaned forward, ignoring everyone's eyes.

"Team Kakashi." I tried to think who the three students were. But they were never called that.

"Kakashi Hatake?" Anko spoke loudly. "That pervert has a team?" Asuma chuckled softly, only to be quieted by his wife, Kurenai's glare.

"Yes, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. I'm not that interested in the first two but the Uchiha is who I'm concerned with."

"Why?" I asked before I could stop myself. It was rude for me to question her after everything she has done for me.

"Because I want to get to him before Orochimaru does, and besides I would like having two angels on my side." She smiled, giving me a wink and exited the room, not wanting to answer anymore questions. We had our assignments and Shikamaru continued to explain times to the two groups being involved in the judiciary buildings plan.

Temari and I followed Shikamaru to his room after he was finished. I could not believe that was what Tsunade wanted me to do. Get Sasuke Uchiha to join us?

"Is she serious, Shika?" I asked, starting to pace back and forth as Temari sat Indian-style on his bed. He jogged through my path and sat in front of his shogi board.

"Yes, surprisingly Angelwing is not the only one in existence. I have done some research. Sasuke's battle gear is a version of Angelwing. It's like the two battle gears are siblings." Shikamaru moved one of the pieces and spun the board around so the opposite side was facing him.

"So how am I supposed to do this? The guy is a complete asshole." I flopped down on the bed beside Temari.

"Hit on him…" Temari suggested, lying back next to me, making me kick her in the process.

"I would rather not…" I muttered staring upward at the bottom of the bunk bed above us.

* * *

The next morning, I went to school, thinking about how I could get closer to Sasuke. Even though I did not like it, I will for Tsunade. Once the hover bus stopped in front of school, it was like a light bulb went off. There was no harm in killing two birds with one stone. I liked Naruto and I needed Sasuke to join us. The two boys were almost attached at the hip, though neither one would admit to it.

"N-Naruto!" I called out his name as I walked down the empty hallway. He was at the other end, speaking to the devil himself, Sasuke Uchiha. I knew that his favorite food was ramen which was the way to his heart.

"Hinata-chan? What's up?" he asked once I caught up to them. he looked at me with concerned eyes as I tried to catch my breath.

"Would you like to go for some ramen with me after school today?" I asked in between breaths. A red blush spread across my face as I waited for his reply.

"Sure!" he replied loudly with happiness. I returned his bright grin and went into our classroom, finding a seat next to Ino. The smile was still on my face as I sat down. I had a date with Naruto. That sentence replayed in my mind the entire class, and then the next two after that until a news report flashed on the board.

"The primary and secondary judiciary buildings have been attacked. No fatalities have been recorded, but the buildings themselves have been destroyed …" the news reporter said while standing in front of the scene, where both buildings should have been standing. "What's this? We have a live stream from Tsunade herself, the rebel fighter leader."

The screen changed to a gray background with a shadowy figure in front speaking. "To the people of the city and the employees of the army, I am Tsunade. We will take you down, and rebuild to be a better Kohona. We will no longer live in fear of Orochimaru. Join me." By the shape of the figure, I knew that was Tsunade, but she was not ready to show her face just yet. Or maybe it was all part of Shika's plan.

"Track where that message came from!" Jiraiya roared at the people in his office. He was once again fiddling with the ring in the palm of his hand. "Tsunade," he whispered her name to himself.

"We lost it sir," one of the technicians said as the screen in front of them went blank.

"It feels like she's walking away all over again…." he muttered to himself.

The rest of the day the students and teachers were all in a buzz. They had received a message from Tsunade. What were they going to do? Jiraiya had yet to give them any orders. The last bell of the day rang and all I could think about was eating ramen with Naruto. A date, I thought, smiling to myself. My smile felt like it grew with every step I took until I saw the two people at the bottom of the steps outside. Sakura had her hands tangled in the front of his jacket and her mouth firmly against his. Naruto pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. I wiped away the tears that started to stream down my face as I texted Anko and Temari to meet me here. With a calming breath, I walked down the stairs, passing the two, and then crossed the street. I took a seat on the bench awaiting my two friends.

It felt like forever waiting for them both. Every once in awhile I would glance at them and they were still in the position, either making out or just giggling and talking. It disgusted me. I had just asked him this morning and he forgot already? Thinking about it started to cause this hard pressure inside my chest, like I was having a heart attack.

"Hina!" I heard Temari yell as she was running towards me. Anko was not too far behind her. The two girls sat down on the opposite sides of me.

"I want to attack them now," was all I said, glaring at Naruto through my bangs.

"But Tsunade said not yet…" Temari started, grabbing onto my hand. She could tell something was wrong.

"Maybe she'll change her mind," Anko finished for her, as she followed my gaze. "For you, she will." She turned to me. Tsunade would change her mind for me? I nodded. Let the war begin!

* * *

End of chapter 1

**okay so i rewrote this. it has the same general idea but i love it much more hopefully you all will too XD please review.**


	2. Fallen Angels

Angelwing

Chapter 2

Fallen Angels

* * *

_Black as the devil, hot as hell, pure as an angel, sweet as love_

Charles Maurice de Talleyrand

* * *

Ino sat near the fountain in the middle of the quad in their school, starting some of her homework before army training started for the day.

"Who are those women sitting with Hyuuga?" Sasuke Uchiha, asked, approaching Ino. The blonde looked over at her friend and wondered the same thing. She has never seen them before.

"I don't know," she replied. Finally taking a look around, she saw Sakura. Angrily, she threw down her things and marched up to the pair, pulling the girl away from the blonde idiot standing with her.

"What are you doing, Ino?" the pink haired girl squealed as she was being tugged away from her make out partner.

"I would have to ask you the same thing… you know Hinata liked him. How could you do this to her? She's the sweetest girl in the world. You don't even like him!" Ino loudly ranted in Sakura's face.

"I changed my mind. Is that a crime?" she spat back and pulled her arm out of her former friend's grasp before stomping back to Naruto who was waiting patiently.

Ignoring both scenes in front of him Sasuke's eyes followed the Hyuuga girl as she and her two companions rose and got onto the hover bus. His eyebrow rose in suspicion, but decided it was a question for another day.

* * *

I pushed my anger and sadness in the back of my head. I could use both as fuel for a fight. But I had to go about this the right way. First Shikamaru and I would have to make a simple plan, though I already have one that I know he will approve of. Three battlegears, Anko, Temari and me, attack the main army building, not to destroy it. Just take down some more soldiers as another message, this time showing our strength and ruthlessness.

Once we got home I ran to find him and explained everything. He actually agreed, like I thought he would, so all I needed was Tsunade's permission. I went to her office immediately, and knocked on the door loudly.

"Come in." Tsunade's voice was muffled from behind the door. I walked in, closing the door behind me.

"Tsunade…" I started, but she cut me off by raising her hand. I knew she wanted silence so she could speak first.

"Hinata, you are everything to me now, and I am wrong to not let you do more. I'm helping you fulfill your dream. And I never regretted bringing you here. It was the best decision I have ever made." Her words made me think of how we first met. I nodded, waiting for her to continue, but she didn't. She too looked like she was lost in thought, remembering how her and Hinata met as well.

_Tsunade walked down the dark empty street slowly. She had to find a bigger headquarters for her rebel fighters. The number of people she had called upon and trusted was increasing. She needed a place to house them all. A sudden gust of wind blew down the hood that was concealing her face, allowing her to hear a weeping sound. The sound of weeping echoed down the alley to her right. Tsunade walked down the alley following the sound. In the darkness she could make out a human shape. It was a little girl. Not just any little girl. A pretty, short, dark-haired one. Unfortunately her beauty was dulled slightly by the tear streaks that ran down her face. Why was a little girl of twelve crying like this? _

"_Are you okay, dear?" Tsunade asked slowly, so she would not frighten her. In pure shock and fear the girl pushed herself against the building wall behind her. Her white eyes were wide. She stared at the blonde woman who found her. _

"_I won't hurt you I promise," Tsunade said. _

"_Your promises mean nothing…"the little girl whispered. She wiped her face, only smudging the tear streaks. _

"_Where do you live?" Tsunade leaned down to be on the girl's eye level. _

"_Live?" _

"_Yes, a home? Where is yours?" She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, and waited for the girl to answer. By the way she was dressed, she didn't live on the streets. She wore a pair of blue Capri pants and a white jacket. There was a symbol on her shoulder but at the angle the girl was hunched, Tsunade could not see it. _

" _I don't have one, not anymore," she whispered again. Her face grew red. She would catch a cold in this weather. "Leave me alone," the girl spat, as Tsunade reached for her forehead. She simply wanted to check to see if she had a fever. _

"_I will do as you ask." The blonde woman nodded and walked back out into the street. Taking a spot by the corner of the alley's entrance she stood and waited. The girl did have a fever and she would eventually pass out soon. Then she could take the girl home with her and maybe give her a home. At least for a couple days until she is better and can be taken to an orphanage. _

_After some time, Tsunade ventured down the alley once again. Her previous assumptions were correct. The girl had passed out due to her fever. The older woman scooped her up in her arms and carried her back to her current headquarters. _

_The next day the girl woke up in a room. Tsunade sat in a chair next to her bedside. _

"_Where am I?" the girl yelled. _

"_You're at my home. You fainted in the alley because of your fever," she explained, rising from the chair. _

"_Lady Tsunade! Here is that soup you asked for." A dark-haired, red-eyed woman walked into the room holding a tray. The little girl's eyes widened at the sound of her name. _

'_You're Lady Tsunade?" the girl gasped. "The pilot?" _

"_Yes," Tsunade said slowly, taking in the girl's excited expression. "Thank you, Kurenai," she said as the woman placed the soup in front of the little girl. She sat back into the chair once again and watched as the girl ate the soup happily. _

"_What is your name?" _

"_Hinata Hyuuga," the girl replied after swallowing. Tsunade's jaw dropped slightly. A Hyuuga sitting in an alley, a Hyuuga sitting in her house? _

"_So you lied when you said you had no home?" her eyes tightened in suspicion._

"_No, I didn't lie. My father disowned me and kicked me out." Hinata mixed the soup with her spoon. Her eyes followed the soup's movements. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because I wanted to be a pilot…. Like you," she whispered the last two words, but Tsunade still heard them. She stood from the chair once again and took the tray from Hinata's lap. _

"_Come with me," Tsunade commanded. They both walked out of the room and into the garage. The Angelwing battle gear stared down at the two of them. _

"_Wow…" Hinata stared back up at it. She took a step towards it slowly, expecting to get yelled at, but she wasn't. Tsunade stood silently and watched. Hinata laid her hand on Angelwing's foot. The knee on the very same leg twitched, causing Hinata to jump back in fear. 'Angelwing had reacted to the girl's touch … she couldn't be..' Tsunade thought._

"_Hinata, this is Angelwing. Your battle gear." She smiled down at her. A bright smile enveloped the girl's features. Her smile seemed to brighten not only her face but the entire room. 'The girl is here to stay,' Tsunade thought to herself. _

Tsunade blinked her eyes rapidly bringing herself from the memory. Finding Hinata was a chance encounter of fate, that she could not have lived without.

"Go on, you had something to say," she said finally.

"I want to attack them now." I continued to explain the entire plan that I had in mind. She nodded at certain parts, and finally asked why I had thought of this now. "There was this boy…." I started slowly, bowing my head in shame. I had allowed my feelings for Naruto affect me this much.

"Fine, but make me proud." My head popped up and I looked at her when the words came out of her mouth. The smile brightened her entire face. She wanted us to do this now. She trusted me and my judgment. Sure, a normal person would only see a smile but I saw so much more. She thought it was the right decision as well.

"Thank you, Tsunade." I bowed and ran out the door. I had to prepare.

Shizune walked into the room as I exited, my mind was elsewhere so I did not hear what she had said.

"She wants to attack them because of a boy?" Shizune asked her blonde leader and guardian. Tonton, her pet pig jumped into Tsunade's arms. She looked down at the animal thoughtfully.

"Hinata must do things her way. Besides we can't wait forever, can we?" the blonde added the last two words slowly as if she was asking Tonton and not Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade, don't take this the wrong way but are we doing this to get back at Jiraiya or…"

"It started that way, Shizune, but now I , no we, are doing this for Kohona and its citizens. Jiraiya is being stupid as always, simply waiting for Orochimaru to attack. As I said before, we cannot wait forever." She sighed and placed Tonton back onto the floor, with a small frown.

* * *

Everything was set up for the day. Once my alarm went off I ran out of the door with a quick goodbye and wink to both Temari and Anko. It would only be the three of us fighting today, but that was all we needed. To protect the school and the army base, Jiraiya would send out his best student team, Team Kakashi. And that was what I was hoping for.

All of the classes I was in blurred together, seeing as I did not pay attention after seeing Sakura and Naruto attached at the hip once again. At least this time they were not eating each others faces. The only other thing I noticed was Sasuke avoiding the two more than usual.

After the last period bell rang I tried to rush from the classroom as quickly as possible, but the sound of someone calling my name stopped me in the middle of the hallway. It was Ino. She ran to my side and gave me a gentle, friendly glare.

"Are we going to talk about it?" she asked, keeping the glare. I knew what she was talking about. I did not really want to talk about it anymore. Sakura and Naruto looked good together, but I still wanted to destroy both of their army careers, simply because I could.

"I don't think that will help. It's fine honestly. They look great together," I explained without a single stutter which I did not notice until my own voice rang through my own ears. " I have to go, I'm sorry Ino," I said and rushed away from her. I was late, and I hoped she did not notice my lack of speech impediment.

I jogged down the school steps and into the street. I untied the tie of my school uniform and disappeared in the rush of traffic. I found the truck where I knew Angelwing was, easily. I slipped inside to find her waiting patiently for me.

"Hey baby, you ready?" I asked slipping off my uniform and putting on better clothes. I ruffled my hair and jumped into the cockpit, placing my school uniform next to me. I threw my hand on the palm-scanner and Angelwing lit up to life.

"Let's go," I muttered as I pulled back the lever. Angelwing exploded from the ripped pieces of truck. She cut through the air currents and quickly flew to the school. On the way, I saw Temari and Anko appear, flanking me as we flew. It did not take long for the army to notice us and send out some pilots. And just as I hoped, it was the ones I wanted. Naruto's bright orange battlegear, and, Sakura's pink gear. I tensed in my seat within the cockpit. This was it.

"Hina, you ok?" I heard Temari's voice come over the radio.

"Yeah, I'm good," I replied. "But in a couple seconds they won't be." I smirked to myself and maneuvered Angelwing forward. Pushing some buttons, the armor around her shoulders opened and at least a hundred missiles exploded from her. Without waiting a single second I was inches from Naruto's battlegear. I was gripping the controls so tightly my knuckles were turning white. Angelwing made fists and started pummeling him. Each punch she landed I felt some anger drain from me. I laughed and did a final blow to the top of his head, causing him to plummet to the ground. I shot backwards to where Temari and Anko were hovering. The events happened so fast that Sakura had still not reacted. She finally got over the shock quickly after Naruto hit the ground hard. Sakura flew in our direction, but Temari and Anko jumped in front of me to deal with her. Shortly, I joined them as well, surrounding my former classmate in a perfect circle, striking her at every chance until she too was finished.

* * *

"They just destroyed both Naruto and Sakura! What do you suggest now Kakashi?" Jiraiya sighed. The silver-haired man named Kakashi and him were watching the fight on the screen.

"Send out half of the front line and make a barricade. That's the only solution I see." Kakashi pulled on the mask that covered his face.

"And what is the barricade supposed to do? Scare them off?"

"It might, and it's the only option we have at the moment. The Angelwing is very powerful and we can't risk damaging all of the battle gear because Orochimaru is still out there." Jiraiya nodded. Kakashi was right; Orochimaru was still out there, and still extremely dangerous.

"Ibiki!" A man with a bald head covered with scars walked into the room. "Tell the front line to form a barricade around the building. Tell them to only defend themselves, not to attack."

"Yes, Sir." Sasuke slipped past him before he exited the door. "What about me?" he asked in a demanding tone. Jiraiya and Kakashi both remained silent. "I said what about me? My two friends just failed and you haven't even thought about me fighting out there! Let me fight I can take them down!"

"No, Sasuke you won't be able to take them down. You will fail like Naruto and Sakura. Those three are highly trained. You can tell by simply watching their movements. They are a perfect team, complimenting and supplementing each other." Kakashi didn't look at Sasuke once. He glared at his teacher and leaned closer to whisper something to him.

"You are my teacher and the only person who I have ever truly trusted, and now you're telling me I am not good enough?" Sasuke growled at the older man. Kakashi sat in silence. "Fine." Sasuke turned and walked out without another word. In his mind they weren't worth his words. No one was.

* * *

"Hinata?" Shikamaru's voice called from the radio.

"Yeah, Shika?" Tsunade must have detailed orders. My ears waited for his reply but I watched as more fighter pilots formed a barricade around the building. So they think they can scare us?

"Tsunade wants you three back here. She said it was enough for one day." He sighed mumbling a low "troublesome" before turning off his side of the radio.

"If Tsunade says it's enough then I guess that is enough." Anko circled up into a passing cloud.

"Coming?" Temari asked me before following Anko into the cloud.

"Yeah," I muttered, about to circle up as well, but I couldn't. A black steel whip had got hold of Angelwing by the ankle. Turning I saw who the whip belonged to. It was a Darkwing. … Sasuke Uchiha.

"You want to play too, Sasuke?" I mumbled. Angelwing turned and she opened her wings. White, steel feathers shot out at him puncturing holes everywhere. Mobilizing Angelwing's hand, I pulled the whip away from her foot and threw it back at Sasuke. Oddly, his cockpit window was clear and I saw his face. His jaw was almost in his lap… what made him so surprised? I circled up into the cloud quickly, trying not to think about it; it did not matter.

* * *

When we returned to the base, Temari, Anko and I did our usual after-a-fight routine. Temari blasted some music and we hung out. We laughed, sang and danced. Sai walked in and silently sat in the corner. His sketch pad lay in his lap as he sketched us. I walked over and sat down beside him. Sai is an amazing artist. His art sometimes looks so real.

"You know, angel-face, if you're not out there with them you ruin the picture," Sai said emotionlessly. He usually did not show his true feelings but one thing we can always count on is his piloting ability and the random nicknames he gives everyone. Mine is angel-face, Temari is blonde bitch, and Anko is purple bomb. The names are random, I know, but it is Sai.

"Sorry, but I think it's time for bed, I actually have a test tomorrow." I sighed sadly and gave him a small peck on his cheek before walking out of the garage and into the room Temari and I shared. I slept on the top bunk. Oddly enough, Temari was afraid of heights. Reminding her of it always makes Anko laugh her ass off. A pilot who was afraid of heights. I giggled to myself before changing into my pajamas and climbing up the ladder to my bed.

I finished tying my tie just as the hover bus stopped at my stop across from the school. The school looked different than normal. Most of the windows had the blinds closed, and so were the main doors, which were always open. I checked my wristwatch as I jogged up the stairs. I wasn't late. I silently wondered what was going on.

I pushed open the doors and saw no one in the hallway. I ignored the weird feeling I had in my stomach and continued on to the classroom where my first class of the door usually was. Halfway there, I heard my name being yelled.

"Hinata!" it was Ino. I turned and there she was, wearing an army pilot's uniform. "School was cancelled for training. Didn't you know?" she asked walking towards me.

"N-no." I stuttered. I did not get an email… were they on to me? Did they know? I made myself stop thinking like that and returned my concentration to my friend.

"Do you want to come watch us? Sakura got her gear fixed and you can see me kick her ass. Of course not as good as those three rebel pilots fought, but still." She laughed lightly.

"Al-lright." I smiled and walked with her to the training garages. They were behind the school. In my opinion they should be hidden better, and not placed in the same place that other civilians can go as well.

"You should have seen her face, Hina. It was priceless." Ino explained to me what Sakura had done while the army mechanics scraped her gear from the ground. I laughed with her. Of course when I went home I definitely would have to tell Anko and Temari. We stopped at two automatic doors. Ino placed her finger on a finger scanner on her side of the door. After a loud beep, the door opened and she allowed me to go in first. I had never been inside of here before.

"Wow." My jaw dropped and I stared at everything around me. It was twice the size of our garage, and it held so many more battle gears, with more mechanics running around and fixing things.

"Cool huh?" Ino smiled and directed me towards her gear. Unsurprising to me it was purple, it was her favorite color of course.

"Amazing," I said and spun around looking at everything once again. The large door at the end of the garage led outside.

"Ino!" a loud voice bellowed my friend's name. We both looked towards the noise that was coming from a boy wearing green tights with bushy eyebrows, running in our direction.

" Oh, hi Lee," she greeted him with a heavy sigh. I have seen him before expressing his affection for Sakura. It seemed he had heart and was strong, but did not have a good sense of fashion. Honestly who was I to judge. "This is Hinata, my best friend." I smiled as he greeted me loudly.

"Hina…. I actually don't have room for you to sit in the cockpit with me, but Lee can take you to seats that they have out there," she explained.

"Come, Hinata! Our youth will help us find good seats!" he exclaimed, taking hold of my arm as we walked outside. I only glanced back at Ino once, to give her an expression that screamed help me, but she was already in the cockpit.

"So Hinata, are you a pilot as well?" he asked me, once we were finally outside of the garage. It was even bigger than it looked on the inside; Ino still had not come out yet.

I shook my head, and sat down in one of the chairs in the middle of the first row. Lee took a seat next to me. I paused taking notice of two other people sitting on the benches with us, Sasuke and Naruto.

"So you got yourself suspended, teme?" Naruto's voice rang out loudly.

"What?!" Lee said just as loud as the blonde. The two boys turned to face us. Sasuke's eyes caught mine. His glare gave me the chills. I pulled my eyes away and tried to focus on the battle gears that were finally coming out of the garage.

"Yeah, teme here got himself suspended cause he went after that Angelwing gear," he explained to Lee. Sasuke remained silent. He must have been embarrassed. I tilted my head down and smirked.

"Is there something funny, Hyuuga?" his cold voice spat in my direction. My head popped up and I looked at him again, shaking my head silently.

"Don't yell at Hinata, teme! She didn't do anything to you!" my former crush yelled at his best friend. Before, I would have loved to hear him defend me, but now it angered me. this time I openly glared at them both. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at my expression, maybe according to him getting me angry was impossible. Well ….he's definitely wrong.

The fight between the two battle gears began and it caught my attention. Watching Ino move was amazing. She is an awesome fighter pilot. The only thing about being a spy that I regretted was lying to her. Besides Temari and Anko, Ino was the truest friend I have ever had.

It looked like the two girls were fist fighting and finally Ino's battle gear dropkicked Sakura's, and she was out.

"Yeah! Woohoo!" I screamed before I could stop myself. I realized what I had just done and looked at the three boys I was currently sitting on the benches with. Naruto and Lee had their mouths open in shock while Sasuke only had a surprised look in his eyes. The stoic jerk rose to his feet and grabbed me underneath the arm, gently as he could. He pulled me away from everyone, ignoring the words from Naruto and Lee. Asking where he was taking me, continuing until we were in the hallway that he had slammed into me only a few days ago. Sasuke spun me around, and pushed my back against the wall.

"I know who you are..." he said, bringing his face a little too close to mine.

End of chapter 2

* * *

_so this is the second chapter of angelwing rewritten. i hope you guys like it, please review! _


End file.
